


Stupidly, Cluelessly, Blissfully Happy

by enjolferre



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolferre/pseuds/enjolferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: "A drabble about McKinley being drunk and upset."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly, Cluelessly, Blissfully Happy

**Author's Note:**

> "Darling, darling, doesn’t have a problem,   
> lying to herself ‘cause her liquor’s top shelf.   
> It’s alarming honestly how charming she can be."  
>  \- "Carmen," Lana Del Ray

Being drunk wasn’t nearly as good as he’d hoped it would be. He’d just wanted to be cheerful and carefree and dance and flirt with everybody, knowing he wouldn’t be held accountable the next morning. All he’d wanted to do was be stupidly, clueless-ly, blissfully happy for a few hours, and there he was, curled up in a miserable little ball and trying not to throw up. 

Of course, that might have been because he was drinking alone in his little closet-turned-office in the middle of the night. He hadn’t really thought it through before he started.

It wasn’t until he felt a gentle hand moving in small circles over the arch of his back that he bothered to open his eyes and look up at the face that he slowly placed as Elder Price’s.

“How much did you have, Elder?” 

“Almost the whole bottle. I couldn’t finish it,” Connor answered weakly, and Kevin knelt beside him.

“Where did you get that much alcohol?”

“I dunno. I think I confiscated it at some point.” There was a brief pause, and then Connor lurched forward, and Kevin just barely managed to force him over the trash can before he was sick. 

“Alright, we’ll stop talking, then. Or I’ll talk, and you’ll listen. Elder, consuming alcohol - especially on your mission - is a sin, and you know that.”

“Yeah? Send my regards to the barista at Starbucks,” Connor interrupted, though it came out more pathetic than snappish.

“Coffee doesn’t make me curl up under my desk and get sick.” For somebody being snapped at by a grouchy, drunk District Leader, poor Kevin was taking it rather well, and Connor was quite grateful for the hand that continued to rub small circles along his spine. 

“I just wanted to be happy for one night.”

“What?”

“Happy, Kevin. I haven’t been happy in ages. Just blindly, ridiculously happy - That’s what alcohol’s supposed to do, right? It makes you silly for a few hours, and then it’s done?” Kevin shook his head, then pulled a box of tissues down from the top of the desk and used a few to dab at Connor’s mouth before gently pulling him into his lap. 

“Well, at least we know how it really works now, and you know not to try it again.” Connor gave a weak nod. “Good. Good. Get some sleep, now, Elder. You’ll be okay. Tomorrow will be better.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

“Liars go to Hell” were the last words that went through Kevin’s head as he fell asleep right there on the floor of the District Leader’s closet-office, cradling the drunk, depressed, and disillusioned District Leader that belonged there.


End file.
